User talk:SsorceniviD
This is way more helfpul than anything else I've looked at. YouTube This is Sarah from the TRC Wiki. Add me back, if you can! TorranceMouse 18:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome and and will.Haven't picked a good title for me yet.But whatever I'm called,I wear it with the will to protect this wiki.Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Your very welcome.Hikaruyami-having fun* 06:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the lovely comment and I'm glad you appreciate my work. Yeah I know what you mean about waiting for one year, I hate that too... So I decided to do something about it, whether it's for those who want information, a translation or just want to look at the cgs I decided to jump in and start working on the Ibun section. It's slow work, but at least we're going somewhere. There is something I wanna ask of you though, you think you could tell people about how I'm translating Ibun and need some help? I know you said you don't know anyone who speaks japanese, but if you could advertise me around DA or here or in whatever place you can on the internet then I'd really appreciate it. Translating is pretty hard, and it'd be great if I could get a team or something of the sort to help me out. PS One more thing, apart from the Suzaku warrior's profiles in Suzaku Ibun, think we should include the Seiryuu warriors too? I mean, they do play some important parts in that game obviously... I also wanted to know if you know of someone who has the two drama CDs that came with Suzaku Ibun (One for Suzaku and one for Seiryuu), to include them on the page and write some info on what they're about.NISHUNE 08:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dear, the advertising would be help enough!!! Translation's are going slow but at least they're going! XD I'm actually doing Nuriko's path first cause he's my favorite if you couldn't tell... *Points at avatar* :D NISHUNE 08:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hai Sure do! I'll add on the Seiryuu warriors and fill out their info as I continue the game's translation. Yeah! Go Nuriko! <3 Though I had a feeling he was your fave too cause I remember when I joined the wikia your icon was that pretty Nuriko pic I love so much (what am I talking about? I love all his pics!). ^^ And thanks for fixing the links on the Mitsukake Suzaku Ibun page, I suck bad at posting links so I'm grateful for all your help and support. PS I'm starting to draw a Suzaku Ibun fanmanga which I'll public on my DA page soon, so far I've posted Madoka's character sheet (which is still a WIP). NISHUNE 17:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL, thanks. The SI manga I'm planning is actually based on Nuriko's path in the game, so more excuse to fangirl over him! I'll send you the link if you want once I start posting it! (I'm a fan of the NurikoxMadoka pairing in SI, they just seem to go so well together) XD All hail Nuriko's awsomeness!!! (which pwns Tamahome's any day!) XD NISHUNE 17:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. Long time no talk, ne? Listen, I was just on Nuriko's page (yeah I always end up there... XD) and I think something's wrong with the song page for "Perfect World", it says that that's the song that plays when he dies but if I'm not mistaken, the songs that played in ep 33 were "Winner" and "Kaze no Uta". Perfect world appeared in OVA 2, ep 3. Should we fix that or was there really a scene where "Perfect World" played in ep 33? I've gone over the ep at least 5 times now and I can't seem to find the song... PS Right now I'm on exams but I'll be done on monday. As soon as I finish I'll revamp the Ibun page again. NISHUNE 19:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Me again. The Perfect World page is locked to prevent editing. Do you know how to unlock it? NISHUNE 09:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)~ I`M THE NEW MEMBER SO PLS TREAT ME NICELY!01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC)01:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) did you vanish just like hikamayuki?girl and iif you do, WOW! you never answer my comment! just friends can we be friends? Thanks for the welcoming me to the site ! I like to that you for such nice welcome i will ask one thing ? i`m shocked Bast2012 06:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC)did u live on yur refridgerator? hi wki 03:04, March 3, 2012 (UTC)can we be friends on daviantart and what is your username in there? Hey there. Thanks for the message and don't worry about it. I'm glad I can help in any way possible. I'm also quite busy at the moment but I'll come here every now and then and trie to patch things up in certain areas so don't worry. Take care. 18:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) SNSD hey i read your message, and i`m SORRY for it i know hey!SsorceniviD!i know all the series (except i do not watch) but can i ask u a favor?! DO YOU LOVE SNSD?????? hope you like my favor! answers on the next issue! 11:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC)11:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC)11:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC)~ hi12:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC)12:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC)wki hi hi12:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC)12:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC)wki Thanks for welcoming me, no problem. One question though, since I just registered in, how do you edit the profile boxes next to the character's descriptions. Hikitsu's profile box is obviously wrong in every corner. Hi SsorceniviD, thanks for posting back. but unfortunately i have to disagree with the Genbu 7 not being main characters, the definition of main characters are judged on how much exposure the characters have within a story, and i understand Temudan's position is key to Uruki's backstory, and the link between the war against Kutou. but, most of the story's focus is not on Temudan, but on how Takiko persuades the Genbu 7 into working together and bring peace to the country, and the story climax is the Urumiya Recruitment Arc,and according to Watase in the Genbu Kaiden 9.5 Fanbook, the camera points are purposefully focused around the interactions between Takiko and the Genbu 7 themselves, which means, this is a "group drama". Temudan is the "Final Boss," but he is not the "Climax Boss." the climax boss of the story would go to the conclusion of Urumiya's recruitment. With the blessing of being trained in the comic book field, allow me to throw in the basics on the art of storytelling. Storytelling could be divided into 4 sections, think of it as climbing a mountain: 1) The bottom starting point of the mountain 2) The Climb 3) The Climax 4) Going Downhill When putting into FYGK perspective, the defining points will be: 1) Starting point (Takiko enters the book, meets Uruki and Tomite. With Tomite being entered, readers who understood the original FY anticipates the recruitment of Hikitsu.) 2) The Climb (The recruitment from Hatsi to Hikitsu, indicating the 2 main Genbu seishis' reunion to kickoff the linkage between the 2 stories.) 3) Working to the Climax (Recruitment of Inami to Urumiya) 4) Going back Downhill (The conclusion of the war, the summon, and the fate of Takiko and the Genbu 7.) Nice messaging with ya, if there's anything else that you want to disscuss about, i'll be glad to participate with you. regarding the profile box edit, Hikitsu has been 21 years old throughout the prequel, he's never 17 in the story, except in Tomite's backstory where the Mou incident took place a year before the story (20 yrs old), and the time both of them met, judging by Tomite and Aira's appearence, Hikitsu was roughly in his preteens (11-13). As~ a matter of fact, let me list the correct ages for the Genbu gang (reference: FYGK 9.5 Fanbook Japanese Original edition), because i don't have the ability to edit the profile box. none of them aged in the GK so far. Takiko 17 yrs Uruki and Tomite 16 yrs Hatsui 12 yrs Hikitsu 21 yrs Inami 41 yrs Urumiya Bros. 26 yrs Namame -n/a- Sorry I wasn't used to the system commands yet ^^; The locations of the title inputs, and the four tildes thing confusses me. Nice offering for the caps lock, but i got 2.0 vision, so i can read just fine with small texts, thanks for the consideration though. Shuniya (talk) 06:05, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Temudan's Final Boss role As to Temudan being the "Final Boss," the quote was from Watase herself. And by that, eventhough Temudan only offends Uruki and meant no harm onto others (as in being a softer villian towards the crew), if you would look at the overall story, he is still considered the final obstacle (as in the only person left who has power status) that Takiko's has to persuade and influence in order to get rid of the racism (eventhough it was his brother who did it...) against the Genbu 7 and unite the country as a whole to fight against Kutou. The true main character is Takiko as it has always been. Have Tekiru been alive, Takiko would orginally plan to go up to him first to handle the racism issue, then head to Temudan to take care of Uruki's family business and the Kutou issue. Shuniya (talk) 06:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Conclusion of Character Stats? Sounds like a decent compromise, otherwise i might want to suggest a more direct character stat split. Like "Genbu Miko and the Genbu Warriors" as one group, "Hokkan Royal Family" as an another, "Kutou Army," "Odozoku" and so on, which most people would agree on. But anyway... Shuniya (talk) 06:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) The Odozoku are... The group of outcasted Hokkan people who believes in the Genbu no Miko legend, and aids the Genbu crew through hospitality, information, and army resources. Firuka is among them. And the group is centered around the Urutai Tribe, where Urumiya Bros. were born into. Shuniya (talk) 07:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) My age is... 27. and could you guild me on how to edit those stubborn info boxes? it seems I cannot add more columns to it.....teach me. I'm a freaking newbie to wikia as you understand by now. But I can be pro in seconds. Shuniya (talk) 08:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh I'm way past high school, honey. Thanks, I can figure things out now. Shuniya (talk) 09:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Stubborn Infobox I inserted some stuff, but the preview didn't show everything. I want to change the template order a bit, so how can I do it? thanks. Shuniya (talk) 09:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know though.... because i find it better to not spoil everything on the top, you can input a separate girl form somewhere on the lower pages, because for those who never read anything might get confused. i prefer to consider the audience rather than our own POVs. Shuniya (talk) 17:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) is there a way to insert an description below the Uruki image? that'll be a better compromise. Shuniya (talk) 05:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Infobox Template: 1) Takiko should get a separate template (below should be named Priestess of Genbu or something) 2) The default ordering and naming might be better like this: (Delete Beast God) -Real Name -Status -Constellation -Celestial Definition (The term used in the scroll to define them, ex: Uruki is "Wind Royal") -Birthdate -Age -Blood Type -Height -Birthplace -Occupation -Interests -Affiliation -Family Members -Voice Actors Shuniya (talk) 06:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Definition thing: The Genbu edition of the Universe of the Four Gods is written at the very front page on all manga volumes. ....well, i read the japanese originals, so i don't know whether the english version kept it or not. Shuniya (talk) 12:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Priestess infobox i certainly love the idea. as for the uruki description, i have no idea how to insert it correctly yet. Shuniya (talk) 09:34, July 29, 2012 (UTC) A reply to your kind welcome I thank you ever so kindly for the warm welcome! ^-^ It was certainly my pleasure. I do have one question I wished to propose to an administrator. I attempted to make a few minor adjustments to Lord Hotohori's page, but it seems to have been locked. Empress Fengqi (talk) 01:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ~ ~ ~ ~ Ah, just as I had thought. I thank you ever so kindly, I shall continue with my editing. As always, it is certainly my pleasure. As for the added pictures, it was no trouble at all. I have a great amount of high quality screen-captures from the anime as a whole, so I will add those wherever I can. ^^ Empress Fengqi (talk) 08:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Request for Proofreading Hi there! Could you please help me proofread my edit of Yui Hongo page, with all the proper/correct format and English Spelling and Grammar asap? Thanks, bye! Fife5000 06:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC) About Chap 39 Well, I got my copy of the book on the day it was released, so that's why I can sum it up. Our Chinese scanlation group is still working on the chapter, sorry~ Shuniya (talk) 09:07, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey The Taka page needs an edit in the info boxes. And the others need more update. Anyway, do you know what episode was in 1:12-1:13? Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyMHfoIoZw8 (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Page Deletion Hi! I would like to delete this page: http://fushigiyuugi.wikia.com/wiki/Miaka_Sukunami Because it has a lack of content on it. --Hikaruaizora (talk) 13:19, May 10, 2015 (UTC)